tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 3 - Day 4
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning, Day 1, Day 2 and Day 3; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ---- ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 3. It is I, the Overseer, back to cover this thrilling event. We start the fourth day with only 17 tributes left. We're almost at the halfway mark. Let's see what awaits our contestants this time around. Eldrid and Nirmira had previously teamed up during the second night, it seems like they plan on doing so again. Though what was Seris' intention? Did he stumble on them by accident or is the knight finally going hunting for other tributes? The last Dawnguard really isn't having a good time. She attempted aided suicide the previous day and now she's questioning her sanity. She has been broke, it won't be long before she is out. Jane, feeling mighty after having single handedly defeated three people when she had the high ground, tried to test her luck once more and attacked Darius in an ambush. However, what she wasn't expecting was the Khajiit coming in to save him. Those sharp claws are weapons in their own right. Though why did S'Rabinna save Darius? I thought she was working with Floyd. It seems like she may have betrayed the Regulator...or is this a ploy to get Darius to drop his guard? We shall see. Floyd continues to build alliances, getting the mage Anna on his side today. With S'Rabinna suddenly changing sides he certainly needs new friends. Wow, Aras and her ally Xeraz managed to gather together a decent group and hunted down the Thalmor. Not surprised that the Stormcloak killed the elf. I was actually a bit shocked at how long the Thalmor were able to escape persecution from the other groups. With Corelas gone that leaves only Nirmira left. Aras and Xeraz seem to have built a strong trust between today and yesterday. The two of them are a force to be reckoned with. Another poor soul that has been completely broken by the event. Hjotra is in the same boat as Runa. I don't expect her to last much longer. That was an interesting day, but now that the sun has gone down let's see how our tributes fair. Kradien tacking advantage of the mentally broken Companion? I wouldn't expect any less from a thief. Oh...what's this? An assassin actually committing an assassination! Ketojan used his Dark Brotherhood training effectively as he stalked Seris during the night. When the knight least expected it the Khajiit struck. However, Seris had good instincts and managed to dodge a killing blow from the assassin. Though the deed was already done...Ketojan still injured Seris, an injury that will surely spell the knight's doom. Instead of putting him out of his misery, Ketojan left him to bleed out. Floyd regrouped with Runa. Let's see if hanging together with him will lift her spirits or if she might attempt to commit suicide again. As I said, Xeraz and Aras once again together. Those two aren't like the previous alliances that we've seen before. It isn't a temporary alliance, they mean to keep this up until the end. A trust was build between those two. S'Rabinna joining up with them interests me, does this mean that Darius isn't angry with his wife? Just her one-time lover? Or has S'Rabinna abandoned Darius just like she has with Floyd and chosen the winning team? Darius continues to earn the favor of a Daedric Prince. Someone is as entertained as me by the rivalry between him and Floyd and the triangle with Aras. Meanwhile, Roz seems to have gotten an infection. Probably from those berries and fruits she has been collecting. Just because they look edible doesn't mean that they are. That closes off our fourth day. Three more deaths brings us to 14 tributes and we're already halfway through the week. With the death of Seris, the Imperial Legion has been completely wiped out. Jane was our first killer to be killed and now the Thalmor and Regulators also join the list of endangered factions. Only the College mages, Stormcloaks, Guards and Thieves are the only factions with all their members. Things are heating up as we push into the second half of the week in the Battle Realm. Next time we'll see how the fifth day unravels. ---- Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale